creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alstinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Why.me?.avi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 02:02, June 20, 2012 Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 19:08, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: You can suck my **** Thanks for getting back to me on your story deletion. Unfortunately, your story was deleted for not being up to Quality Standards, but that does not give you the excuse to tell me to suck a dick on my talk page. If you wish to continue this type of immature behavior, I will be more than happy to block you from editing. Please take that into consideration and I hope to see some maturity from you. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 17:09, December 7, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:37, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: It was an incomplete page, which have a tendency to be left unfinished when other things come up. Additionally the story/'blog' post had no real resolution. Someone reading that by itself really has no incentive to keep reading. Complete the story and then upload it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It's cute that you're comparing your less-than-one page story (that has no resolution) to a story that is twenty times as long whose original entry could be viewed as a standalone. (i.e. a story with a conclusion) My advice, finish your story before uploading it. Re-uploading it as is will result in a ban. We have to remove stories that are incomplete all the time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Actually I tend to respond nicely when users inquire why a story was deleted. However I saw this message "You can suck my DICK Hakuna Matata, no worries. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Alstinson (talk • contribs)." on a VCROC's talk page and decide that since you don't treat others with respect, why should I afford you that kindness? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:41, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Warning Don't blank messages from other users off your talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:50, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Removing content off your page increases the likelihood of the same issues being repeated. (We actually have a rule about it.) Additionally the VCROC gave an explanation why your story was deleted and a warning about leaving intimidating/childish messages on user pages. As for deleting your page, I can't do that. If you have no intention of being on the site anymore, just leave it inactive and it will be removed by wiki staff. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You apologized to him two days later after saying something disrespectful on his talk page. (I notice you only blanked his response on your talk page and not the insulting message you left on his page) You didn't do anything wrong to me so there's no harm no foul. Have a good night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:15, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: You can re-upload it with whatever title works for you. (Although I would recommend in the editing reason, putting that the story is complete.) I would also recommend taking your story to the Writer's Workshop before uploading it as you've already had a story deleted for quality standards reasons. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately, I'm a little busy with quality control and other site matters at the moment. Might I suggest asking Guy, Grizzly, Nooth, or Seiveren. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC) RE No problem, happens to the best of us. That being said, a tip, it is best not go leave messages on other user's talks who shit-post. (Fun fact: that user had one story deleted by another admin and his anger towards me was mis-directed and childish.) As it can tend to cause drama and come off as encouraging users to leave puerile messages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, December 14, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome, I'm glad I was helpful. To answer your questions, it's alright, just make sure the spacing is correct when you go to submit it as an article. And although I do prefer reviewing finished stories, there was enough of yours to give feedback on, so that's fine. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 02:41, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: As the author is still contributing to the page and there are still edits to be made on the story, the page has been left unlocked. We only tend to lock pages in the Suggested Reading and Pasta and Image of the Month] categories as those are high traffic pages. That being said, we monitor those pages pretty closely for any type of edit to make sure no one is vandalizing them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:05, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Are you getting an error message or what? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, pop on chat for a sec and we can try hashing it out. If not, I seem to be able to post fine, if you want to post it on my page where I can upload it for you. (then I'll blank it from my talk as it would clutter it up.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. "OC" is no longer a category on this Wiki. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 20:14, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Please don't use so many characters in comments (e.g. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"), it breaks the page formatting. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:29, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Helpful hints You can use this template instead of copy/pasting urls onto the favorite page section of your user page. Story Title Here For example: this is what the template looks like. Abandoned by Disney. It makes it a little easier on the eyes and easier to read. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:28, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: That's fine, I was just pointing out that the pasta is probably a troll and therefore a waste of time to seriously review. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Multiple Minor Edits Please refrain from making a dozen or more minor changes to a single talk page article or blog post. There is an edit pane for you to review your work and a preview feature to allow you to see what it will look like if published. Take your time if you must, but having a dozen edits for everything you write is starting to look suspiciously like edit count inflation and/or pointsgaming. You were warned previously on talk page articles to refrain from posting multiple same-type replies on older comments. This was a warning, not a beratement. Your editing behavior is coming dangerously close to abusive in your habits of multiple unneeded edits. Please be mindful of this in the future. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: You did turn up some sub-quality stories that were taken care of. (As I monitor activity like edits, comments, etc. every now and then, a user will stumble across a low-quality story that slipped through the cracks and comments on it.) As I know you have quite the large blog critiquing them, I can provide you with a pastebin link of the stories should you have already written a review for that you wanted readers to be able to see for themselves. Just give me the title of the story and I can drudge up a copy of the story in question. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :here and your comment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Glad to hear you're having fun on the wiki. My night's always scary when I get to QC stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:28, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Been busy as hell past few days. Looking foreword to reading it. Wishing all the best. Glad to see you are becoming more active on the wiki. Blacknumber1 (talk) 04:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) So, I'm curious to know what you thought of Pasta Noir: Dames, Slugs and the Hatchetman. As always, I know you'll be honest in your critique. Thanks. Blacknumber1 (talk) 15:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) We Should Work Together I've been reading your Critiques and they are great. They're funny, enjoyable, and touch on good points. Now, as you know, I've been doing Creepypasta Riffs for a little while. You commented on one pointing out the similarities betwixt our work. So, an idea occurred to me: why don't we Riff/Critique a pasta together? It's just a thought. Let me know what you think. Dorkpool (talk) 00:02, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Contact me at thedorkpool@aol.com, and we'll figure out which pasta to do, and just how to do this. I'm really looking forward to working with you. Dorkpool (talk) 00:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) The Critiques of yours I really like are "The Grifter" ("Ask me what it means, ask me what it means!" Perfect.), "Devin the Devil", and "Who Was Phone", among others. They're all great though, Now works. Dorkpool (talk) 01:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) No bad blood. Hey, I wan't you to know that I’m not upset at all and I want you to keep up the reviews. Some people had been mistaking me for a real conspiracy theorist who believes in my own pasta, when in reality I was just having fun. I personally don’t think “What They’re Not Telling You about YouTube" is the greatest thing I every came up with either, but I had a lot fun of making it. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was angery. There is no bad blood between us at all. J Keep up the work (Zarathustra86) RE: Critique Don't worry about it. Go crazy. MrDupin (talk) 10:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Whats up? What's going on? Everything OK?Blacknumber1 (talk) 03:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Of course. I'd be glad to. It may take a few days before I have access to a computer (to copy n paste) as I'm on my cell currently. Anything I can do to help out. Blacknumber1 (talk) 05:40, February 28, 2015 (UTC) You guessed correctly. Story for your critique. Let me know if you need your comment as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Critiques of nominated Pasta of the Months Hi. I've noticed you were critiquing all of the nominations for pasta of the month. I think you missed mine He Was a New Man. I'd love to hear what you think HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Blog post now up Alstinson: An Up and Comming Critic is now up. It's brief but to the point. I'll let your work speak for itself. Plus I have my Wife sitting next to me giving me dirty looks waiting for me to get off the computer... LOL. Blacknumber1 (talk) 03:38, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Based on Blacknumber's stellar blogpost recommendation, I was hoping you'd have time to review one of my stories The Wicker House. It's currently up for pasta of the month, but I love getting constructive feedback on my stories. Obviously if you like it and want to check out any of my other stuff, there's links on my user page. Thanks in advance! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:47, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hi Alstinson, I just finished my latest story, In the Woods. I would really appreciate it if you gave me one of your awesomely honest feedback. I hope I am not bothering you. MrDupin (talk) 10:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Blogs I believe after a certain amount of time, a blog is considered inactive. (Although I don't know if this applies to blogs that are still being commented on.) If you are worried about your critiques, you can do this instead: User:Alstinson/My Critiques That page (I believe) will make a subpage which you can put on your user page. The only drawback is that you'll have to remind people in blogs/comments ever now-and-again as it won't appear in the blog page. (Although I don't believe your additions were bumping them up either.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Critique Request? I am not completely sure if you take requests for your critiques, but I suppose that I might as well try. I would like to know your thoughts on a story that I have recently posted, called The Magician's Game. I hope that you will enjoy the story or at least find it interesting, and if you wouldn't like to critique or do not take requests, I am perfectly fine with that. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Request Reply Alright, take as long as you want, I don't mind. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Here you go. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:45, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::You too. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:57, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Been doing alright, not much new on my front. How're you doing? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Good to hear you're doing better. Family and friends are always good when you're feeling down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't notice it, the format I use (monoboow) really doesn't show these things. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::All credit goes to RuckusQuantum for his hard work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:49, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::To bump a blog is to make a comment/edit for the sole purpose of bumping it up into the activity feed so more people can see/review it. (This holds true for stories, forum posts, blogs, etc,) It isn't against the rules, but excessive bumping can be annoying. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:46, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Welp, sad to see you go I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors. Adios amigo. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:10, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Also sad to hear you're leaving. I always enjoyed reading your critiques, and you are a genuine, funny guy. Have a good life. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Will give it a check out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:39, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'll give it a look too. Why though don't you post your critiques here? MrDupin (talk) 21:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair enough. But personally, I'm afraid I won't be following blogs outside the wiki. Good luck with your future endeavors. MrDupin (talk) 00:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: http://pastebin.com/nLEGwJw7 There are coding errors in your critique that I was unable to remove (viewing deleted pages are read-only) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:51, October 13, 2015 (UTC) JtK Just read your review. Nicely done. I've been living pretty close to that story for a while doing my attempt at a rewrite for the contest. It is...painful. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 05:47, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Links it's still the same, either single bracket with the url or double bracket with the story's title. You may need to change your preferred editor to source mode if those aren't working. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hey, I assume there is a critique on the way for my Jeff story based on the comment. Looking forward to it, lol! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 10:59, December 17, 2015 (UTC)